Torturing Days in MHHQs & the Golden Sun Cast
by SoulIllusions
Summary: The Golden Sun Cast tortures the MegaMan X Cast.


Torturing Days in MHHQs! & the Golden Sun Cast by SoulIllusions  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN X, GOLDEN SUN, OR EVEN THE POWERPUFF NARRATOR OR ANYTHING ELSE! SO I BEG YOU! PLEASE DON'T SUE!  
  
Episode 1: Bold is better  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the middle of the night....  
  
Zero(sleeping): Zzzzz......zzzzz......zzzz....  
  
Picard: *bumps into Jenna*  
  
Jenna: Ow...Picard....don't move too much or you'll blow our cover.  
  
Picard: *scratches his head* I...can't....hair....so....ITCHY!  
  
Zero(sleeping): *mumbles*  
  
Both Jenna and Sheba cover Picard's mouth.  
  
Sheba and Jenna: Shhhh....  
  
Picard: *mumbles* mo..k....mo..k.....weesh....  
  
Jenna: If you behave like a good little boy, I'll give you 25G so you can go to the store and buy a shampoo and conditioner for your itchy head, okay?  
  
Picard: Okay. ^_^  
  
Picard: *scratches his head a bit* Is...that enough?  
  
Jenna: Yes...  
  
Picard: Really?  
  
Jenna: Really.  
  
Picard: Really, really?  
  
Jenna: Really, really.  
  
Picard: Double really?  
  
Jenna: Double really.  
  
Picard: Really, really, double really?  
  
Jenna: Really, really, double really.  
  
Picard: Really, really, double really, absolutely, possibility, extra- ordinary, definitely really?  
  
Sheba: *casts Sleep* There....that's a good boy....  
  
Jenna: Thanks, Sheba.  
  
Sheba: No prob. ;)  
  
Sheba: Now all we need is to do this.......and we're done!  
  
Jenna: Shh...  
  
Sheba: Sorry, let's go now Jenna....O and tomorrow night, we'll torture X.  
  
Jenna: Okay...  
  
Jenna and Sheba drags Picard on their way to Hawaii.  
  
Morning....  
  
Zero: *wakes up and yawns* Ah, what a beautiful Sunday morning! Just in time for daily training!  
  
Zero: *goes to the bathroom* GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In the main hall....  
  
Signas: What was that!?  
  
Alia: I think Zero is in trouble!  
  
X's room....  
  
X: *wakes up* Huh!? Zero!? He's in trouble!  
  
Back at Zero's room.... Zero: *falls down* WHY!? With all the rotten luck I had, did it have to be this!?  
  
Zero looks in the mirror and sees no hair but boldness.  
  
Signas, Alia, and X come in and goes to the bathroom.  
  
X: Zero, wh..wh..wh..what happened to your l..l..long hahahahahair? *laughs*  
  
Alia: Ye..ye..yeah, Zero, what happened? *laughs*  
  
Signas: *laughs*  
  
Zero: Stop it! Stop it! *cries* Your so mean to me! WAHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Signas, Alia, and X: *laughs even more harder*  
  
Zero: What?  
  
X: I didn't know you had..b..b..b..breasts!? *still laughing*  
  
Zero: What the.....!?  
  
Zero looks down and sees that he has breasts(he's lucky to have a blouse).  
  
Zero: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zero: *turns Maverick* Someone shall pay for what they have done to me!!!!!!  
  
Zero slashes Signas, Alia, and X.  
  
Zero slashes everybody in MMHQS and puts the whole place on fire.  
  
Zero: *laughs evily* MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Ivan: O no! If the MHHQs is doomed, then there's no one else we can torture!  
  
Garet: We can torture Picard.  
  
Ivan: Nah, it's just not the same.  
  
Mia: And besides, your girlfriend is in there you know....  
  
Garet: Nuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!! Not Alia! Anything but her beautiful slim body!  
  
Mia: _  
  
Garet: What?.....ah, forget you people! *runs to the MMHQs* I'M COMING MY BEAUTIFUL SWEET DARLING!  
  
Mia and Ivan: *sighs*  
  
Hawaii....  
  
Jenna: Ah, this is what I call a relaxing vacation...  
  
Sheba: Uh-huh....  
  
Picard: *sings with Barney* I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE ALL FRIENDS AND *Barney gets slashed into pieces*  
  
Picard: WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! BARNEY! DON'T GO! YOU CAN'T DIE NOW! YOU JUST CAN'T! I DIDN'T EVEN GOT TO SAY GOODBYE! *cries some more*  
  
Zero: Me....want......SABOTAGE AND REVENGE!!!! MUST.....KILL.....THE GOLDEN SUN CAST!  
  
Zero: *grabs a hold of Jenna and Sheba*  
  
Jenna: LET ME GO YOU BOLD BOOBED FREAK!  
  
Sheba: YEAH, FRANKENSTEIN'S FUTURE GAY HUSBAND!  
  
Zero: *breeds Jenna and Sheba together* BREED YOU FOOLS! BREEEEDDDD!!!! SEE IF YOU LIKE IT!!  
  
Picard: *still crying* Barney....THIS IS FOR YOU MY PURPLE DINOAMIC FRIEND!  
  
Picard: *transforms into SuperDuperPicardMan*  
  
SuperDuperPicardMan: NEVER FEAR! AS SUPERDUPERPICARDMAN IS HERE!  
  
Jenna and Sheba: -_-;  
  
Zero: Oooo......I'm so scared.....WELL PREPARE TO BE ELIMINATED!  
  
Zero: *does the Mikazukizan technique*  
  
SuperDuperPicardMan: GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *falls down to the ground*  
  
Zero: *lands on SuperDuperPicardMan and does the Danchien technique*  
  
SuperPicardMan: HOT! HOT! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT BURNSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zero: *grabs him by the neck and throws him at Jenna*  
  
Jenna: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
SuperDuperPicardMan: GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *falls down*  
  
Zero: I'm sorry if it had to end this way but look what I've found....  
  
Zero: *tears Picard's Barbie and Ken doll's heads*  
  
SuperDuperPicardMan: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BARBIEEEEEEEE!!!!KENNNNNNN!!!!  
  
Zero: *laughs evily* MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!  
  
SuperDuperPicardMan: I will avenge you my friends!  
  
SuperDuperPicardMan: EAT HEAT BEAM EYES!!!!!  
  
SuperDuperPicardMan: *opens Zero's mouth and uses his laser beam eyes*  
  
Zero: *mumbles in pain* GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jenna and Sheba: You go SuperDuperPicardMan! ooooo....I don't feel so good. *throws up*  
  
SuperPicardMan: *sends Zero to the mental hospital*  
  
Zero: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! SOON! I WILL GET MY REVENGE YOU A**H***N ADEPTS!  
  
Isaac, Felix, Ivan, Sheba, Mia, Picard, Garet, Jenna: THAT'S THE GOLDEN SUN CASTS TO YOU!!!!  
  
Powerpuff Narrator: AND THE WORLD IS SAVED! THANKS TO....SUPERPICARDMAN!!!! Wait, I'm only allowed to say that in the Powerpuff series, ah, what the heck! I needed another job anyways... *gets arrested* NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!! __________________________________________________________________  
  
If it sucks, please send a review so I can just give up and work in a grocery store, if it doesn't, please send a review and whatever...X_X 


End file.
